


One Fall Forward

by s7nnyflowers



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dimension Travel, Enchanted AU, M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s7nnyflowers/pseuds/s7nnyflowers
Summary: Another day in the Mushroom Kingdom means another fight with the King of the Koopas. A kamek using new magic might just turn Luigi's world upside down.





	1. Stop Running

Hot.

Luigi ducked, holding onto his white hat as hot flames rolled over the bricks he was using for cover. It roared in his ears and the heat made his knuckles sting. He was wearing his white and green outfit because he somehow got his hands on a fire flower before Bowser started shooting at him. This was a bad idea, this was such a bad idea. Whenever he followed Mario into this castle it more often than not ended rather well, but that didn’t make it less dangerous! Mario leaves with the princess on his arm like always. Praise the conquering hero! Luigi sat up and ducked down immediately as more fire spewed in his direction. The king of the koopas really wasn’t letting up today.

Luigi bounced up again when he heard a low whistle. He looked down the hall at his older brother who waved at him. Luigi bent his knees and cupped his hands together. Jumping through the air with a tiny twist, Mario used his brother’s leg up to help gain more air.

“I deal with Bowser. Get the kamek!” Luigi raised an eyebrow at that. His older brother then proceeded to egg on Bowser in Italian.

The kamek? Mario ran over the short wall of bricks quickly. Taking a few strategic jumps to avoid raging balls of fire. Once he began to target Mario instead of him, Luigi found the courage to stand. He peeked over the bricks at a kamek. Luigi jumped on the hot bricks, burning the rubber of his shoes as he ran towards it. The kamek let out a low chuckle as he continued to wave his wand but did not fire at Luigi. Luigi slowed to a stop a few feet in front of the kamek. There was a white _something_ behind it. Not that Luigi fought them very often but he'd never seen a kamek do that.

“M-Mario?” He called.

When Luigi looked at his brother he was locked in battle. His fire power up was gone and he was doing his best to dodge Bowser’s flames. The king of the Koopas deep roars made the floor tremble. Luigi closed his eyes. Mario had his own battles and he trusted him to take care of the kamek. Widening his stance and bending one arm against his back, Luigi held his other hand up by his face. Hot green fire flew from his gloved hand at the ground near the kamek.

Startled, the kamek looked up at Luigi. It fired colorful magic in his direction. He shot into the air and began to dash at the magician. The kamek walked away from the glowing white behind it to rapid fire at him. Luigi found himself a good system in sizing up the kamek. Run, jump, fire. Run, jump, fire. Running towards the kamek, the small koopa magician jumped into the air to avoid a concentrated ball of green fire. Luigi looked up at the kamek and dug his heels into the bricks trying to stop himself. Luigi stopped directly in front of the white thing glowing in the air. As he pivoted to continue his fight with the kamek the swirling emptiness of whatever that _thing_ was caught his attention. Luigi looked at it, almost mesmerized. Nothing could be seen the inky white but he could hear foreign noises on the other side.

Hesitantly, he reached out to the white circle floating in the air.

Hot.

A burning shot of something hit him in the back making him gasp in surprise. The roaring stilled as the pain spread through him. The plumber’s outfit flashed from white and green to green and denim once, then twice before it settled. He could feel the balance he had gained on the heels of his feet fade as he was vulnerable for a moment. Luigi waved his arms trying to catch himself as he fell forward into the white.

The kamek dropped his wand and ran over, hissing a loud, “No!”

Mario turned midair to see what was going on. “Mio fratellino!” Glaring at Bowser, he used his yellow snout to jump off of to get more distance on his jump. The king of the koopas grabbed onto his nose and growled.

“What’s the big idea?! I thought we were fighting!” Bowser snapped and turned to see no white portal and no green plumber.

Mario landed where the portal once was, his foot landing kicking up the dust on the bricks there. The tiny kamek shook in his robes and began to slowly walk backwards away from Mario. Scowling at the kamek, Mario’s feet made impatient sounds against the bricks as he hastily walked towards it.

“Where’s my brother?” He demanded.

The kamek held it’s tiny yellow hands in the air, looking as though it might cry under it’s goggles, “I-I-” Sputtering it’s answer, “I d-d-d-don’t know.” Mario’s expression became dark. “Wait-wait!”

Bowser jumped to where they were standing, not paying them much mind. Green guy went in the portal? He never acted like the curious type and he sure wasn’t brave like Mario.

“You pushed him?” Bowser asked lowly. Any kind of salvaging the kamek had been trying to do was washed away with Bowser’s question.

“Kind of. Yes.” Mario’s eyes burned holes in the kamek, “I-I-I-I just h-h-hit him with m-my magic and he fell in. So if anything, it was m-my magic!”

Bowser turned around sharply and walked over, “Mario, leave that kamek alone.” Mario stared at the dark, charred bricks.

The short man pivoted on one foot, but still did not look at Bowser. Bowser looked down at Mario for a short moment, worrying he may try to attack him now. The brunnette lifted his head abruptly and looked up at Bowser.

Something like tears glossing his eyes, he glared up at the king koopa, “I need my brother!” He finally shouted, baritone voice sounding brittle. Mario jumped up to Bowser’s face level and grabbed onto the rim on his shell, “You will help me find him!” Mario said through his teeth.

Bowser flinched and glared at Mario, “And how am I gonna do that?”

“I don’t care.” Mario said in a matched tone. The enemies stared at each other, hate boiling under their looks.

“I-I-I-I can try to make it again!” Mario and Bowser took their attention off one another and at the tiny kamek. The kamek sweat under the pressure of their combined glares, “I-I- oh jeez- I made it so that w-way it would go to a p-p-place without magic and without p-p-peace? I-If I make it again th-then we should be in the same place.”

Mario’s face scrunched up in further rage, “You sent him to what?” Bowser looked a little surprised but did not speak up. A place without peace? Poor what’s his name.

* * *

* * *

Luigi fell through inky white nothing for a long while. He had given up on calling out to his brother and hugged onto his own arms. The sounds of his own voice still echoed around him. Tears that slowly fell out of his eyes flew off of his face and into the white nothing. He would never see Princess Peach, or the Mushroom Kingdom again. Never see Toad, or Peasley, or Bowser, or the Bean Bean Kingdom or Mario again.

He let Mario down. He didn't think that was possible. Luigi looked around as the white cloudy magic as it gradually turned grey and then black. Bracing himself for eventual impact becoming suddenly closer, Luigi balled himself up as tightly as he could. He landed on his shins and something underneath him made a low ringing sound.

Luigi blinked and patted the flat surface under him before feeling something shift under his gloved hand. He pushed harder against that same spot and a circular panel moved out of place for a moment. Luigi grinned, maybe he just got stuck in a sealed off pipe? That would be the ultimate relief right now. He balled his gloved hand into a fist and punched the panel as hard as he could.

When he did it shot up into the air and landed on something with a loud pang. Luigi blinked at the shining lightly and loud noises. This definitely wasn’t somewhere he had been before. He could remember thinking that when Bowser tumbled his way into the Bean Bean Kingdom so for all he knew this could be an equally enjoyable experience! Grabbing onto the circular hole in the ground, he pushed himself up with all the strength he could muster up. Swinging his leg out, he carefully stood up in the middle of what looked like a paved road. A loud honk pierced the already deafening thunder of noises and as Luigi turned around he saw blindingly bright lights. Where _was_ he?!

**_END OF CHAPTER_ **


	2. Castle Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mac fought and lost to Great Tiger in the ring today. But there's always tomorrow!! Well... maybe not for everyone

Mac leaned his pounding head against the cool glass window of the taxi. There was a soft ringing in his ears as Doc yelled things at him that he guessed were supposed to be motivational. He watched as the headlights on cars as the pattering of rain on the car roof caught his attention. He felt at ease hearing it. Like a memory, the rain felt safe. Doc’s hand gripped his shoulder and he could feel a sharp pain. Vocalizing his discomfort, Doc pulled his hand away.

“Sorry baby, you gotta get off the...” Mac sat up and looked at the window to see a red smudge where his head was resting.

Turning his body towards Doc, the older man immediately grabbed his shoulder again. Hard. Mac hissed loudly but made no move to get away from Doc. He felt like he should still be looking for the phantom Great Tiger taunting him in his peripherals. Dodge and counter Mac baby.

Barbie pink filled his vision as Doc Louis cleaned his head off with a towel, “Hey! This ain’t yours! That’s good. Real good, you still feeling dizzy?”

Nodding, Mac tried to look up at Doc as the pink towel blurred his vision. “Hondo?” Mac asked barely above a whisper.

“The blood?” Doc clarified immediately, lifting the towel so Mac could speak. Mac nodded, falling a little into the black leather seat, “Did you make that boy bleed?” The Asian American man nodded again. “Well, shit that’s why he-” Doc handed Mac the towel with patches of crimson blood on it- “get the window Mac, that’s why he doesn’t like you!”

Wiping down the window apologetically, Mac couldn’t help but smirk, “Good.”

“So now you’re funny man, huh?” Mac laughed dryly at the comment and gave the towel back to him. “We gonna go to my house and you're gonna shower so your mama doesn't have a fit again.”

Instead of responding to what he knew would kick off a conversation he didn’t want to have, Mac leaned against the taxi window again. The cold rain pelted the glass and raced down it. His sore body was sighing in relief. He was covered in Hello Kitty bandaids for the small scrapes the jewel on Great Tiger’s Turban caused. They weren’t deep as they were thick. He wouldn’t have scars if he didn’t pick at the scabs but he always picked the scabs. Mac felt at peace peeling and resticking the edge of his pink taped up hands and staring out the window. He watched as they zoomed past street lights and other cars. Mac’s eyes started to grow heavy, he trusted Doc to wake him so he let his eyelids sag.

The cab slowed to a stop at the light and Mac felt himself ease into his exhaustion when-

“Holy shit! Stop! Stop! Stop the cab! Hey!” Scrambling to sit up, Doc was already out of the car and running around the front. He was waving his large arm through the air and calling out.

What was he doing? Mac looked out his window and saw a billboard with a castle on it. As it always had been whenever they took the cab home. So what? Eyes pulling the billboard into focus, he could see something was different. There was something up there? _Someone._

Mac almost kicked his door open and ran onto the street. “Life’s hard, baby, I get it! But you ain’t gotta do this, man!” Doc yelled up the man. He was a pale pale pale man, with a big nose and denim overalls.

“Hey!” Mac yelled, startling Doc. More often than not Mac was a soft spoken man, but he was yelling up to this suicidal stranger. Jerking his head towards the billboard, Mac hoped Doc could see the ladder at the side. Doc slowly made his way in that direction as Mac waved up at the man.

“Wha’sya name, man?” Mac called up.

The man looked down at him, with wet bright blue eyes. He was scared. Upset and ready to end it all. Mac patted his chest, “My name’s Macallister Harada!”

He gestured up to the man in green to give his name as Doc started climbing up the ladder. The older man was clearly attempting to be stealthy when climbing the billboard, though Mac couldn’t see the point in doing so.

Cupping his gloved hands around his mouth, the man in green called down, “My name’s Luigi.”

Mac smiled as relief washed over him. He wasn’t beyond negotiating and talking. Luigi. That was an Italian name if the thick accent didn’t give up his upbringing. Conversation skills evading him, Mac suddenly found himself drawing a blank.

“You, uhh,” Mac faltered and looked at Doc who was more than halfway up the ladder, “you from the Bronx?”

“I’m not! I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom!” The small man called down. The mushroom what? Luigi jerked his thumb towards the board behind him, “They won’t open the door! Did I do something wrong?” The door? What door he was on a billboard-a billboard with a castle on it.

Had he actually been knocking on the door to the glittery castle on the billboard? That was when Mac came to the stunning realization, he wasn't suicidal. He was _high_ on something.

A loud crash of thunder sounded, startling Luigi and making him almost fall. “Hey! Listen, Luigi, I'm gonna need you to come down. See the man coming up the-”

“Oh, I can come down if you like.” Luigi took a step back as Doc made his way to the top of the ladder. Bending his knees slightly, Luigi lead his jump with his right foot.

Mac could almost feel his face contort in pure fear for the man on the billboard. Doc’s voice came delayed, almost in slow motion as he called, “He’s gonna jump! Mac!”

His sore arms, thrusted out to catch Luigi as he jumped. Luigi blurred out of his vision for the second it took Mac’s eyes to follow him. He had jumped. Not necessarily off but up, and he jumped high. He had propelled himself a ways above the height of the billboard and into the air. Mac didn't think people could physically jump the high, namely a slightly out of shape Italian man. It might have been Mac’s tired eyes playing tricks on him, but judging by Doc’s flood of obscenities he didn’t think so. Luigi spun once in the air and curled into a ball.

Fast. He was falling fast. When Luigi fell into Mac’s strong arms, the force his descent knocked him off his feet. Hitting his head against the black top that surrounded the billboard, Mac hissed in pain, keeping his eyes closed. Not the first time he’d been knocked on his ass today. Mac sat up on his elbows to look at the Italian man sitting his his lap. Luigi adjusted his green hat and checked himself, Macallister Harada had actually caught him. Scrambling in his lap, Luigi examined the Japanese man under him while panicking.

“I didn't think you would actually try to catch me! I assumed you knew who my brother was-he and I do jump all the time-I am so sorry! I thought you were going to move when you saw my power jump-” Luigi grabbed onto Mac’s raven hair and tilted it left, then right- “Thank goodness you're alive! You know, I know plenty of goombas that would have been killed by that-maybe you don’t want to hear that-are you okay?! I mean-my brother is the quiet type too but I’d like to know you’re alright-or if you’re not-oh gosh. Macallister?”

Mac’s headache had become a dizzy throbbing. Was this what a concussion felt like? Joe would give him a hard time if he fought with a concussion. Luigi was nervously rambling, but his words got lost in the fog that blanketed his brain. Mac tried to focus on something. The pavement, the billboard, the baby blue eyes, even the sky. It was all spinning. This could be brain damage, though he was probably being dramatic. Mac’s brain constantly took him to worst case scenario’s. He could feel his head throbbing in his teeth as Luigi continued to panic and ask if he was alright.

Opening his mouth to say something he heard a familiar voice bring him back, “Mac!” Heavy feet splashing dirty puddles at him, he could see Doc bending over him. “Get up off him!” Luigi scrambled off of him and to his side. “Mac! You alright baby?”

Mac grunted loudly before falling into Doc’s chest, “M’fine.” He mouthed.

Doc laughed loudly in relief, “Yo’ mama gon’ kill my ass!”

Luigi stared at Mac helplessly. He had never seen something like this before. Usually people were fine. You’d get hurt, get smaller or start again. This looked bad. This looked indescribable. Was he going to live?

“Hey, jumping bean.” Luigi looked up, bright blue eyes pooling tears.

The larger man gave him a look that made him feel almost validated, “You wanna help?” Luigi scrunched up his fist and nodded furiously, “Good-” Doc jerked his head back towards the cab- “open the door and get in.” Nodding once, the plumber hopped to his feet and ran over to the taxi.

Looping one arm under Mac’s legs, Doc picked him up off the ground, “What a wild day. Great Tiger was one thing but this is just crazy, baby. You passed out? Good. That’s good.”

_**END OF CHAPTER.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! If you liked it be sure to leave a comment and kudos!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm hoping to have content for you all every other Tuesday! That might be a big load but it's what I'm going to Do!!! Poor Mac lmao don't worry he's not TOO badly injured!
> 
> Once again thank you for reading! See you in two weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it be sure to leave a comment and kudos! Spread the love!
> 
> My new fic which I've made on Valentines day! Yay! This fic will be updating every Tuesday! 
> 
> I've been wanting to write something for the macaroni boyfriends and inspiration struck me! So the beginning is definitely inspired by the Disney movie Enchanted! I really hope you all like this idea, I've grown pretty attached to it myself. See you next week and happy Valentine's!


End file.
